


Girl In A Country Song

by mitkit99



Category: Glee
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Hot Rachel, Hurt Rachel, Hurt/Comfort, Maddie & Tae, Making Up, Puck Messed Up, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: Rachel's had it with Noah and other girls so with the help of the other girls in the club, they show the boys none of them are just objects they can claim or sing about.You all are going to have to imagine how the performance goes. I got in trouble for copyright issues so I had to take out the lyrics.





	

Rachel practically growled as she slammed the door to her room and fell on the bed. Her heart was pounding and tears were streaming down her face.

How could he? He said he loved her and the first girl to walk by him in a bikini had him straying. That was not her Noah. 

She heard her door open and knew Quinn, Santana, and Brittney were the ones entering her home. They held her as she cried. San kept muttering about wanting to kill him while Quinn was agreeing. Brit was just there.

"He's an idiot. It seems like all the men just expect women to fall at their feet or wear short clothes. Finn was doing the same thing Puckerman did to you to Q the other day. That's one thing good about me and Britt's being together. Mike I think did it to Tina and Sam to Mercedes." Satan said petting the tiny brunette's hair.

"Why do they think we are just there to roll over for them? We are independent and no matter how many times we tell them that they just don't get it." Quinn said exasperated.

They all sat in silence till Brittney spoke. "We need some music. It always makes us better. That and kissing but I don't think the two of you would join in with me and Santana." The blonde got up and walked over to Rachel's stereo. It was on a country station, having been left there after Puck had come over two days earlier.

They sat on Rachel's bed in silence, just listening to the music. A song came on that Rachel loved and fit her's and Quinn's situation perfectly.

It was as if a lightbulb went off in the diva's head. The guys weren't listening when they spoke, but what about it they sang.

"Berry? Why do you have that smile on your face?" the Latina said.

Rachel just kept smiling "I'm not some girl in a country song."

~the following Glee rehearsal~

The next day the girls caused quite a scene when the walked in the choir room. All wore short shorts, cowboy boots, and button down shirts tied to their mid chest just under their bras that next practice. The boys were whistling and kept trying to get their girls alone but were failing miserably.

Mr. Schue was uncomfortable to say the least. "Rachel, is there a meaning to your outfits?"

She smiled and turned to the teacher. "We girls put together a number that we wanted to run by you. These are the costumes."

He nodded. "Ok, let's hear it."

The girls all walked to the front of the room. Puck almost stopped breathing as Rachel pulled out a black guitar with hot pink strings and started playing.

_Insert Song Here._

To say the room was shocked was putting it mildly. The boy's mouths were on the floor after hearing what the girls thought. Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt just smiled, having seen this one coming a mile away. Puckerman looked upset as the cheerleaders congratulated Rachel on finding the song and coming up with everything, meaning he had been the one to start this.

As soon as Shuester dismissed them he was out of the chair and practically carrying Rachel out the door. He sat her down by the lockers before kissing her.

Rachel tried to tell herself that she was mad at him and she was. But, the way he kissed just did things to her.

When they pulled away they were breathing heavily and their eyes were lidded.

"You're no girl in a country song. You're my girl."

She smiled because that's all she wanted. Kissing him sweetly they went out the doors to his truck, where she spent the night having him make it up to her.


End file.
